Silent Hill: The Silence Within
by Jayovac
Summary: Fifteen years after the death of her father, a disturbed Heather Mason continues to piece her shattered life back together. But when a close friend is abducted, she must once more return to the town that still haunts her dreams...


Silent Hill: The Silence Within

by Jayovac

**PART 1. REDEMPTION**

It was fifteen year after the Heather Mason encoutner the terrible things and dad, Harry Mason, died from the blooded wounds. But things were anew now, and fresh start Heather wanted to forget and enjoy life now like a regular persin.

So she put a ad in the paper one day for help to rent a new roome because old home isn't suitable any more with the curse and haunting memory of death, and her job was not so good for the money making.

Guy named Henry Townshed called the phone finally after many rainy nights and said he'd help pay for his.

She agreed and now that's where they live.

And today she is sitting on the table by the couch in her aprartment reading some mail she getted from the box outside. But just suddenly, the phone rings in the dark room.

"Hello, who is this you're speaking to," Heather say into the phone nicely. She gets a mysterious feeling like ominous from the cold chill going through inside by the windows.

"I have Henry and you must save him..." the strange voice replying.

"In Silent Hill..."

"OH MY GOSH" Heather scream and droped down the phone down.

But the phone came loudly at her from on the floor, "Ew must save him before time run out! Or I will kill him! Bwhahaha!"

And then the voice stopped and then a beeping.

Heather knew she must save because if she didn't, she would not be able to pay this month's rent. And she would be kicked out and all her things too onto the curb street.

So then Heather gotted out her Katanya sword from inside the closet she saved for years and then drove in her brand new awesome twin-turbo Nissan GT-R amd it was a nice car but I can't afford :( to Silent Hill fast as she can as the rain beat her windshield falling like milk form the brest of a dying god.

The moon was there and it was bright on the clouds.

**PART 2. REVIVAL**

Heather Mason walked for many hours after getting loose in the fog. Then she finally found a house went inside, knowing this had to be the place because of the sign outside.

"Hello..." Heather say quiet as she go into the basement like Beruce Willes does in_ Pulp Fiction_ clutching the samurai sowrd titely.

And then she turned on her lighting chest to brighten up the room. She gaped as the room was rust and the bloody was everywhere.

Then there was a boom and crash and the roof fell off and it swa the pyramid head! Seeking revenge!

Heather Mason knew she must defeat his before the save of Henry Township. So Heather lift the sword and prepared to fight with the skills she learned in the mountains of Japan many years before.

Pyramid head grin angrily at her and pulled up the blade and send it down to the floor. But Heather move away fast, and delivers a swing at him. It hit the pyramid head and he walk backwards slow and swa cut.

He was weaken! So then Heather used her opertunity and delivered a final attack.

Pyramid head's head explowed off and he fall to him knees and died.

Then the room opened up and Heather went sinide.

There was Henry tied up with some rope, but she saw him blood and she tried to help but a myserious figure knocked out her consciousness.

----

Later, Heather awakened up and the stranger was over her. He was wearing a secret mask.

"Did you really think you can win!" he shouted, laughing.

"Who are you...stranger...and where is Henry!" Heather chokered out.

"I don't know." and the stranger pulled off hsi mask.

"Bwahaha!"

It was Academy Award Winner Tim Robbins, star of 1990 psychological horror film Jacob's Ladder.

"No..."

"Yes!"

And then he fired the energy lightning from his fingers at her.

**PART 3: RESURRECTION**

Henry Townshend walked into the apartment after a long, tiring day at the steel mill where him worked the job.

But he yells when he finds Heather unconscience on the floor. The phone still beeping...

"Heather? Heather? Noooo!"

He tired to call 911.

But she was been dead all along...


End file.
